callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:67.60.26.176
Bad edit/ NEVER turn articles into your personal little flame post against another user over Undone edits. I don't care how wrong or right either of you are, it's considered vandalism. Next time I see either of you do it, will be passed on to the admins.Razgriez 19:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't post misleading information, then try to correct it. Poor wiki build, which is what most video game wikis follow. I suggest research instead of poor assumption. And bad English? Pffft. Look at every page of this wiki. You'll see plenty more. :) I'm sorry, guess I wasn't clear enough about the Bad edit. Earlier, you made the following edit http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=%22Five%22&diff=prev&oldid=734728 Changes included Striking out info and then using the Five Article, to attack another Editor. You decided to add in (Direct quote): . Let me rephrase that, since you so callously deleted it. Call of Duty: Black Ops came out about only ten days after Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. There is no possible way for this to reference a game released slightly before it, as Call of Duty: Black Ops had been finalized for months before Undead Nightmare had been completed. Instead of being a game-child, watch some movies. You'll see the genre of zombie films use the quote, "It is just a storm." Cross-reference anything you post that you think is a reference, because, more than likely, it is from something' 'else. Y'know, movies came long before video games. So either edit/delete it or get this constant repost. <3 That kind of Edit, should NEVER be put into the article. You can claim whatever you want to try and defend an inappropriate edit. It was a BAD EDIT because it: *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary I let you off, by saying it was a Bad edit, warning you that continued edits of that poor quality, would eventually be considered as vandalism. When you are done throwing your little childish tempertantrum, that is hidden behind thinly veiled insults at my IQ and apologize, you might earn a bit of respect from me... Until that happens, I will consider you, little better than anyone who commits Vandalism. Razgriez 02:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't get me wrong. I didn't insult your intellect, just your grammar. I will defend a correct edit that has been removed. The first thing I posted went something along the lines of, "Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare came out after Call of Duty: Black Ops", which was completely off of what I meant to say. Seeing it deleted, I decided to clarify and offer advice. I was an anon editor for the Fallout 3 wiki for a couple months, namely the month before and the month after it was released. I gave up after having many a post changed to some kid adding their own firsthand accounts in incorrect format. I don't appreciate misinformation and poor form, and I realise I represented poor form by adding a direct message, but it is better than most of this and any other game wiki. To be honest, the only correctly cited wiki there is right now is WoWWiki, which is semi-branched into its own entity. I would apologize to you, but seeing I have earned a "Bad Edit" to my page, I think you have sated yourself enough. And you seem a little too pretentious to do the same for me. <3